


Problemi di rifrazione

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Quando le persone pensano alle difficoltà di essere sposati con un vampiro, pensano subito a due cose. Uno, che per circa sedici ore al giorno questa persona è clinicamente morta. Due, che si nutre di sangue e che potrebbe andare fuori controllo da un momento all'altro, prosciugando te, i tuoi amici e tutta la tua famiglia. Ma la verità è che la cosa veramente fastidiosa è un'altra e Nelson l'ha apparentemente dimenticata.





	Problemi di rifrazione

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T#9  
> prompt: Litigare e fare pace

Questa volta Nelson ha sistemato ogni cosa per bene. Il cavalletto è ben piazzato, la macchina fotografica è fissata e ha messo a fuoco con estrema precisione il soggetto, in questo caso suo marito Florin, che pallido ed elegante risalta in maniera straordinaria fra il rosso sangue delle camelie. L'idea gli è venuta mentre lo guardava fare colazione. Di solito non è uno spettacolo edificante – Florin ha preso l'abitudine di versare il contenuto delle sacche di sangue in una tazza, ma è difficile dimenticarsi che si tratta di sangue quando, ad ogni sorso, Florin sembra un po' meno morto – ma stamattina una goccia vermiglia gli è caduta sul dorso della mano pallidissima e Nelson ha avuto un'illuminazione divina.

“Questa è l'idea che cercavo per il concorso di fotografia,” dichiara ancora una volta, sistemando gli ultimi dettagli. La luna piena appena sorta rischiara tutto con una luce dolce e un po' malinconica e Florin seduto sulla sedia di vimini, le mani in grembo come un nobiluomo di altri tempi nel suo ritratto ufficiale, è l'immagine perfetta per il tema del concorso: _Scatti dal passato_.

“Amore, lungi da me dirti come fare il tuo lavoro,” esordisce Florin, mentre Nelson gli gira intorno e lo pettina meglio, sposta vasi di fiori, gli mette una camelia in mano e poi gliela toglie per rimetterla nel vaso. “Ma non sarà un po' azzardato usarmi come soggetto?”

“Sei letteralmente qualcosa che proviene dal passato,” gli fa notare Nelson. “Non posso sbagliare.”

“Tu sì che sai sempre come farmi dimenticare l'età che ho,” commenta Florin, sospirando di rassegnazione. Uno risorge dalla bara con la speranza di passare un serata romantica con il suo uomo prima che questo vada a dormire e quello ti ricorda che sei una cariatide in vita da troppo tempo e che sarebbe il caso di rottamare. Come se non fosse già abbastanza difficile vivere una storia d'amore incrociandosi solo per quattro ore al giorno!

“Intendo dire che incarni letteralmente lo spirito di un tempo passato,” aggiusta il tiro Nelson. “Con l'unica differenza che non sei un ricordo, ma un vero e proprio pezzo di storia giunto a noi intatto e bellissimo. Credo che non possa esserci soggetto migliore per questa foto. Anzi, metti in mostra i denti, sorridi.”

Sorridere non è il punto di forza di Florin. Più che sorridere, infatti, il più delle volte snuda le zanne come un animale feroce. E' un problema che trova le sue radici in un'epoca in cui l'unico momento in cui poteva mostrare i suoi lunghi denti appuntiti era quando mordeva qualcuno, per tutto il resto del tempo era costretto a tenerli nascosti. Per questo adesso qualsiasi altro movimento che li metta in mostra gli risulta complicato e poco naturale, ma ci prova lo stesso. “Così?” Chiede, cercando di non voltarsi dopo che Nelson gli ha sistemato il viso all'angolazione che preferiva.

Nelson lo guarda attraverso l'obbiettivo della macchina fotografica e deve controllarsi per non sussultare. “Tesoro, meno denti,” suggerisce.

Florin cerca di coprirli, ma senza fare la faccia seria, il risultato è che ora sembra un uomo gravemente costipato. “Così?” Chiede di nuovo.

Nelson sospira. “Ho cambiato idea, non sorridere,” dice, tornando a guardarlo attraverso l'obbiettivo. “Sii regale ed elegante, quello ti viene benissimo.”

Un po' rincuorato da questa nuova direttiva – se c'è una cosa che i Munteanu hanno sempre avuto fin dall'alba dei tempi è un'innata e ineguagliabile eleganza – Florin si siede più comodamente, raddrizza la schiena e mette in mostra il naso importante e l'austero profilo di chiara origine balcanica. “Sono pronto, procedi pure.”

Nelson preme il pulsante della reflex, ma invece del familiare scatto e del ronzio che di solito lo segue, c'è un lampo, uno scoppio, quindi la macchina emette un inquietante sibilo di morte e si spegne di colpo. “Ma che—?”

“Qualcosa non va?” Chiede Florin, abbandonando la fissità statuaria – letteralmente – della posa per voltarsi a guardarlo.

Nelson sta fissando la reflex con gli occhi di un uomo che ha perso tutto, compresa la voglia di vivere. Quella macchina era la sua compagna di avventure, quasi una creatura viva, e adesso giace esanime di fronte a lui che, impotente, può solo staccarla dal suo cavalletto – la sua ultima dimora – e premere i suoi bottoni nel vano tentativo di rianimarla. “Hai rotto la macchina fotografica,” mormora dal profondo della propria inconsolabile disperazione.

Florin solleva un sopracciglio. “Come, prego?”

“Hai rotto la macchina fotografica,” ripete Nelson, e stavolta suona proprio come un'accusa. 

“E come sarebbe colpa mia, di grazia?” 

“Non lo so, ma questa reflex è venuta con me in Africa, in Amazzonia, tra i ghiacci dell'Alaska, l'ho trascinata nel fango, l'ho lasciata cadere da un albero e ci è passata sopra una bicicletta, eppure funzionava ancora. Poi faccio una foto a te, una, ed esplode! Tu che dici?”

Florin aggrotta le sopracciglia scure e incrocia le braccia al petto. “Dico che forse ne aveva passate anche troppe ed era giunta la sua ora.”

“Ma guarda tu a volte le coincidenze!” Strepita allora Nelson. “Ho fatto foto tutta la giornata e lei decide di farla finita proprio adesso, in questo istante? Non sarà invece che le hai fatto fare la fine dei quattro specchi che avevamo in casa e dello specchietto retrovisore della mia auto?”

Quando le persone pensano alle difficoltà di essere sposati con un vampiro, pensano subito a due cose. Uno, che per circa sedici ore al giorno questa persona è clinicamente morta e spesso – anche se non sempre – dorme in una bara dentro casa tua. Due, che si nutre di sangue e che potrebbe andare fuori controllo da un momento all'altro, prosciugando te, i tuoi amici e tutta la tua famiglia. Ma la verità è che il primo è solo un piccolo inconveniente a cui si fa l'abitudine come a tanti altri. Florin dorme steso sul letto matrimoniale, rigido e bianco come una statua. All'inizio era inquietante, certo, ma dopo dieci anni di convivenza Nelson ha imparato a considerarlo né più né meno di un bel soprammobile di valore. A volte lo spolvera anche. Ed è un ottimo _conversation starter_. Ha visto mio marito, che pace anche nella morte?

Il secondo non è neanche un vero problema. Vederlo bere sangue – di maiale, per altro, ben inteso – fa un po' schifo, è vero, ma a Nelson fa schifo allo stesso modo anche la gente che succhia la minestra dal cucchiaio o chi mastica a bocca aperta, quindi non ci vede grande differenza. E, per il resto, Nelson può garantire che certi giorni che non c'era niente in casa da mangiare, è andato più fuori controllo lui che Florin senza aver bevuto abbastanza sangue.

Le cosa veramente fastidiosa di stare con un vampiro, invece, è che puoi dire addio agli specchi e a qualsiasi superficie riflettente, finestre comprese. C'è qualcosa in loro, una vibrazione impercettibile, che porta gli specchi a creparsi in mille pezzi non appena ci si avvicinano. Questo significa doversi pettinare alla cieca, spendere uno sproposito dal vetraio e ricoprire qualunque cosa possa anche solo vagamente riflettere la loro immagine con la vernice opacizzante. E Nelson, preso dal sacro fuoco della fotografia, non ci ha pensato e ora non ha più una macchina fotografica.

“Non so che cosa vorresti insinuare, ma non mi piace,” dice Florin piccato, alzandosi in piedi. “E stai bene attento a quello che dici perché questa discussione potrebbe facilmente addentrarsi nel razzismo.”

“Non sto insinuando niente, Florin, ho solo descritto quello che è successo. E non vorrai negare che la tua gente non rompe gli specchi, spero!”

“La mia gente in contrapposizione a cosa? La tua?” Incalza Florin “Perché, alla _tua_ gente non capita mai di rompere uno specchio?”

“Non semplicemente passandoci davanti!” Replica Nelson. “Ai vampiri invece sì.”

“Adesso stai generalizzando. Non tutti i vampiri!”

Nelson sospira, cercando una calma che è volata dalla finestra almeno dieci minuti fa. Se c'è una cosa che odia è quando Florin si trasforma in un paladino dei diritti per i diversamente vivi. “Non tutti vampiri, d'accordo, ma questo vampiro specifico sì. Meglio così?”

In mancanza di un lungo mantello, Florin si avvolge nella vestaglia da camera. “Mi sento personalmente attaccato!”

“Perché ti sto attaccando personalmente!”

“Se vuoi fare il maleducato, lo farai da solo,” borbotta Florin, trasformandosi in un pipistrello che rimane a svolazzare sul posto solo per congedarsi. “Addio.”

“E non ti trasformare mentre ti sto parlando, sai!”  
Ma è un urlo al vento, il suo, perché Florin è già sparito nella notte.

*

L'addio di Florin dura solo otto ore. Allo spuntare del sole, ovviamente, non ha dove andare, perciò verso le 6:00 del mattino Nelson lo vede tornare indietro. Sta facendo aggressivamente le parole crociate, fingendo di aver passato la notte sul balcone perché lo voleva e non perché era preoccupato per lui. Florin svolazza un po' intorno alla sua testa in maniera sconclusionata, quindi gli lascia cadere una rosa in grembo. Nelson fa appena in tempo a sollevare lo sguardo che Florin è tornato di nuovo in forma umana.

“Mi dispiace,” dicono all'unisono. “Non volevo farti arrabbiare.”

Si guardano e ridono.  
E, dopo dieci anni, non c'è nient'altro da dire.


End file.
